


Gone With the Sin

by tumbleoutyourhair



Series: Some Nights [2]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Impala Sex, M/M, Not Fic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumbleoutyourhair/pseuds/tumbleoutyourhair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ok, no, this is most definitely a terrible idea.</p><p>it's a good thing that's their speciality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone With the Sin

**Author's Note:**

> this got super porny. oh my god.
> 
> [also I will not apologize for the distinct lack of tenses found herein.]

really it would be a no-brainer.

Dean would bend him over the hood of the Impala and Stiles would keen and pant and twist. he’d have his jeans around his thighs and his shirt rucked up under his armpits and the metal of the car would be warm against his skin. he should be worried about someone catching them— _like maybe his friends with super-hearing?!_ —but he’d be too busy listening to Dean slick his fingers— _the fuck is that gun oil_ —and practically gagging for it.

Dean would know better really. but he’s got this long stretch of warm body in front of him and the kid’s practically frotting against his car and how is anyone supposed to say no to that?

trick question.

he would plant a hand against the damp small of Stiles’ back holding him in place, watching as he slipped two fingers along the seam of the kid’s ass. he would’ve had a plan in mind but then as he stands there and watches the boy beneath him twitch and shudder Dean suddenly wants to make him _cry_.

Stiles would let out a hysterical laugh when Dean drops to his knees. he’d let his head thunk down against the car as he felt his cheeks spread wide and then—

_"Oh my god."_

he’d claw at the car and arch onto his toes when he felt the hot, wet drag of Dean’s tongue against his hole. it would be so so dirty and Dean would chuckle darkly when he bucked before tightening his grip on Stiles’ hips and _just going for it_.

Dean would eat him out and it would be filthy and awful and amazing. his tongue would drag across his balls before lapping at his hole and Stiles would cant his hips and moan into his arms. hard flicks against the rim would have him humping against the car and when Dean suddenly plunges his tongue in and _sucks_ Stiles would _sob_.

Dean buries his face in the kid’s hot ass and let’s the sounds he’s making wash over him. he would let it get sloppy and messy and fuck Stiles’ hole with his mouth and tongue, letting the drool slide down over his balls. he would moan and hum and wreck this kid until he begged.

Stiles would be a sweaty panting wreck. his dick hard and throbbing, leaking and smearing precum all over the hood beneath his body. he’s writhing and his pulse is pounding in his temples and in his dick and he just needs to get a hand on himself just to

and then Dean is two fingers deep and Stiles whites out.

lord knows Dean’s watched a lot of porn in his day but the _noise_ this kid makes is insane. he practically yowls, back arching like a cat—hands planted firmly on the hood of his car. from what Dean would see of his face his eyes would be clenched shut but his mouth would be open in a silent panting cry. there’s cum streaked down the front of the Impala and Dean’s tempted to leave it there forever.

he’d focus on working a third finger into the kid, riding the contractions of his body to ease the way. Dean drags his tongue up as he gets to his feet, tasting the knobs of the boy’s spine, folding his body down around Stiles’. he crooks his fingers and the kid whimpers again, head tipping around to side eye Dean.

"As great as this is, and it is fucking fantastic, I wouldn’t mind getting your dick in me sometime in the next week."

and Dean would chuckle, tongue tracing his ear as he stretches and slides his fingers, soaking up the noises the kid makes. “Just wanna make sure you’re ready. Wouldn’t want to ruin that pretty ass of yours.”

and Stiles would _feel_ the blush rising up his neck, spurred on by Dean’s laugh in his hairline. “‘m ready. Get on with it already.”

he’d cry out when Dean twists his fingers with a deliciously cruel curve of his wrist. "You so sure about that?"

"Ohmygod _yes_ already, what do you want me to say? Do you want me to beg? Is that it?”

Dean would smirk, grinding his hips against his hand, forcing his fingers deeper. “Yes.”

Stiles pants, sweating trickling down his temple and beading along his upper lip. “C’mon, you saying you don’t want this anymore?” he’d rasp with an alluring roll of his hips. “You don’t want to fuck your dick inside me til I can’t _breathe_ with it? ‘til I’m so full I can taste it in my throat?” he smiles as Dean groans and breathes heavily against the back of his neck. he lets his voice get high and breathy. “ _Fuck me_ Dean—I need it _please_.”

and then Dean sort of loses his mind.

he’d snarl and sink his teeth into the kid’s neck, basking in the delirious cries and flex of the nimble body beneath his. with one last curl of his fingers, he pulls out his hand, reaching down to slick his cock—rock hard again since the kid jizzed all over his car. Stiles would be choking on his own breath, knuckles white as Dean rocks against him rubbing the head of his dick against his hole. he tips his head to mouth at the corner of the kid’s lips, smiling when he cranes his neck to let Dean in.

"Don’t worry, baby, I’ll be gentle," he croons against the red-bitten mouth.

Stiles relaxes on a laugh and Dean pushes his way in.

Stiles would toss his head back, body caught between straining away and driving back onto Dean’s cock. he’d feel the rasp of denim and bite of a zipper against his skin where Dean’s only shoved his jeans down enough to get his dick out. he can imagine what he looks like, shirt trapped up around his shoulders and pants sagging around his knees—blissed out fucked out _wanton_ —bent over a wet dream of a car with a gorgeous man pressed up against his ass.

he can’t even begin to care how wrecked he looks he’s so focused on how full he feels—stuffed to the brim and holy shit he was kidding but he can feel it in his _throat_. he can feel his rim catch along the drag of Dean’s cock and then he bottoms out and Stiles is too busy whining into the metal under his mouth.

Dean would pant into the kid’s hair, hands clutching at the jut of his hips as he slowly circled his hips—too overwhelmed to keep entirely still, and wanting to stretch the kid even further. “Good?” he’d mutter, sucking a mark behind the kid’s ear.

"Ohmy _god_ I can’t- I don’t- so good full full _full_ ,” he slurs against his knuckles.

Dean smirks, gently rocking his hips, soothing one hand up Stiles’s ribcage. “Let me know when you’re good to move.”

almost immediately the kid shoves his ass backwards. “Fucking _move_ already jesus christ!”

Dean would laugh, nipping at the mark as he stood to his full height, plastering a hand between the kid’s shoulderblades to hold him down and slowly drag his dick back. he ignores the petulant whine, “Just remember, you asked for it.”

the noises Stiles would make as Dean shoved back in would be shameless and awestruck. his hands would scrabble for purchase against the smooth hood as Dean fucked in deep and slow. his eyes would be screwed tight, mouth gaping wide as he mewled and tried to breathe. “Holy fuck, holy fuck—oh god _don’t stop_.”

Dean would bark out a laugh, widening his stance to work a better angle. “Wasn’t plannin’ on it kid,” he groaned as the boy clenched around him. “Jesus you’re fuckin’ tight.”

Stiles huffs, “Most—shit shit _shit_ —most virgins are.”

and Dean would stutter to a stop, ignoring the cursing going on below him. “You’re— _fuck_ ,” he’d growl before slamming back in, shoving the kid even harder down into his car.

Stiles wails. “Ohmygod does that _hnngh_ does that do it for you?” he’d moan salaciously, letting his voice get thin and twinky. “Knowing you’re fucking my _virgin_ ass?” he’d yelp at a particularly brutal thrust. “Knowing you’re going to cum all over the inside of my underage ass and you’ll be the only one?”

Dean would curse as Stiles craned his neck to look back at him, eyes wide and desperate. “C’mon Dean—I wanna feel it _so bad_.”

and Dean loses whatever was left of his mind.

Stiles howls as Dean tries to fuck him through the car, torso sliding up and down the hood. both hands are wrapped tightly around his hips and Stiles would just know that he’s going to have bruises for weeks. he can feel Dean’s balls slapping against his ass he’s practically drooling and wishing he could get this on film. Dean pounds his ass and Stiles swears breath knocked out of him with every thrust. he’d be babbling nonsense and finally Dean would shove two fingers deep into his mouth.

"Jesus you never stop talkin’ do you?" Dean huffs rhetorically.

and Stiles would moan, slurping and licking at the flesh between his lips. Dean would swear violently, moving his other hand to the small of the kid’s back holding him in place so he can take his pleasure. the kid’s drooling all over the place, eyes heavy-lidded as he stares deliriously back at Dean. the hunter leans down to lick messily where Stiles’ mouth is stretched around his fingers, sucking desperately. “You like that don’t you?” he rasps, tongue shoving in between the digits to tangle briefly with the kid’s. “You like being filled on both ends—such a greedy little slut aren’t you?”

he’d slide his hand out from between their bodies, reaching around to where the kid’s dick is hard again. “And you’re close again aren’t ya? What do you want? Want me to fuck it out of you? Do you want me to make you cum then force you back on your knees again—fuck your mouth again? Let you choke on my dick?”

the kid’s dick twitches and blurts precum over his fingers. he eases his other hand away from the wet mouth, smirking when the kid chases his glistening fingers. “God I—I _need_ you—cum inside me _please_.”

Dean would lurch forward—mouth sealing against Stiles’, fucking Stiles’ mouth in a raunchy parody of what their hips are doing down below. and then he's rearing back up and just _brutalizing_ Stiles’ ass. he’s got a bruising grip on the kid’s hips, staring down at where his dick is pumping in and out of that tight hole. the slap of skin on skin is obscene in the empty night air and Stiles is a decibel away from straight up screaming so he shoves his own fingers into his mouth, thrumming when Dean groans.

the hunter would shift, looking for that perfect angle, knowing he’d hit it when Stiles yells around his hand. his pace would pick up, tongue dragging along his lips as he watches the kid suckle mindlessly on his fingers. “That’s it—you close? You want to cum?”

and Stiles would nod fervently, dick jumping against the hood of the Impala.

"Go on then—get that hand around that pretty dick of yours."

and the words would barely be out of his mouth before Stiles has those long fingers wrapped around his dick, stroking ruthlessly in time with the fingers in and out of his mouth.

"That’s right," Dean would rumble, "fuck your hand—make yourself cum wrapped around my cock."

and Stiles would cry out wordlessly, humping into his hand, feeling his balls tighten and orgasm coil at the base of his spine. Dean fucks in faster and he can almost feel his dick harden even further as he moves hard against the boy.

"Can you feel it—how close I am? I’m almost there pretty boy. I’m gonna come so deep inside you you’re gonna be feelin’ it for _days_.”

Stiles whines, hand speeding up back arching and he’s there he’s riding the edge he just needs to

"And then I’m going to lick it out of your ass and feed it to you with my _tongue_.”

Stiles screams around his hand. Tears stream from his clenched eyes as he cums violently over his fingers—white streaking across his fingers and splashing over the metal of the car.

Dean snarls as Stiles’ body abruptly clenches around his dick and he ruts greedily against the kid’s ass, hands digging into the smooth skin of his cheeks. he stares down at the pale face beneath him, red mouth gaping wide around his fingers, saliva dripping lewdly from his lips. he’s still letting out this keening cry and it hitches with every steady thrust. he finally gets his eyes mostly open to gaze rapturously at Dean, mouthing absently at his fingertips.

_"Dean."_

and that’s it—that’s all she wrote.

he’d shove in one last time before stilling, hips crushed impossibly close as he cries out and pulses deep into Stiles’ ass. there’d be a beat, two, three before Dean collapses forward, forearm catching his weight so he doesn’t crush the kid. he’d nuzzle against a sweaty temple, free hand reaching around to smear the cum still dribbling from Stiles’ abdomen.

Stiles would hum, content to being slowly depressed beneath the hunter’s weight. he stretches his arms above his head, even now arching his body back into the older man’s just for the sake of pure physical contact.

Dean huffs against the side of his face. “Relax kid, I’m not eighteen anymore.”

Stiles smirks. “Neither am I.”

_"Oh my god."_

Stiles laughs, twisting his neck to allow Dean access to his mouth. after a moment, he’d pull his hips back, letting his dick slip from the kid’s puffy hole. he watches his jizz leak down those pale thighs and Stiles whimpers at the loss. the kid reaches a hand back, flailing around until he catches Dean’s jacket and pulls him back down across his back.

"So," and his eyes are twinkling and Dean _knows_ he’s screwed, “you said something about feeding me my own cum with your tongue?”

Dean laughs—definitely screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> if you feel that I left anything out in the tags, lemme know c:
> 
> ps. feel free to come fangirl/be inappropriate with me on [tumblr](http://almostjohnkennexx.tumblr.com).


End file.
